ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Simulation hypothesis
}} The simulation hypothesis is a philosophical concept that proposes that reality is a simulation (often assumed as a computer simulation). In order for the simulation to look realistic, a hypothetical program would adapt to the recipient’s perception, forming material objects in the mind and consciousness of the recipient. The simulation hypothesis is a subject of study in and theory and was popularized in the 1990’s following the film trilogy, The Matrix. Oxford’s wrote a paper giving a mathematical formula to determine the probability of advanced technology producing the afore mentioned effect, in “Proof of Simulation”, published 2003 in the journal The Philosophical Quaterly. Bostrom’s formula is not widely accepted in academia. __TOC__ ---- History The “reality is an illusion” concept has been a common motif in various cultures dating back to antiquity. In the "Butterfly Dream" of c. 300 BCE, the Chinese philosopher experienced dreams that were often indistinguishable from reality. Both the East Indian and Maya civilizations had illusory concepts in their belief systems. French philosopher explored the illusory philosophical argument in the 1640s. The novel (1922) by German author , published in the US in 1951 became influential in the 1960s, which concerns illusory themes during a journey to gain spiritual illumination. Bostrom’s formula Oxford philosopher proposed that ‘a technological society could eventually achieve the capability of creating a computer simulation that is indistinguishable from reality to the inhabitants of the simulation.’ Bostrom attempts to quantify his advanced technology scenario with the following equation: : f_\textrm{sim} = \frac{f_\textrm{p}NH} {(f_\textrm{p}NH)+H} Where: : f_\textrm{p} is the portion that identifies all human civilizations that will reach the technological capacity needed to carry out the reality simulation program. : N is the average number of simulated ancestors that were run in the program by the aforementioned civilizations through f_\textrm{p} . :H is the average number of people who lived in a civilization before it is able to carry out the simulation of reality. : f_\textrm{sim} indicates the total number of people living in virtual reality. Since H will have a high value, at least one of the three approximations will be true: : f_\textrm{p} ≈ 0 : N ≈ 0 : f_\textrm{sim} ≈ 1 * Note: Bostrom’s formula is not widely accepted by mainstream science and the hypothesis, overall, is considered highly skeptical. Project Blue Beam Project Blue Beam is an conspiracy theory that proposes a simulated effect will occur, on a global scale, to persuade human subjects to join or die, by whoever the ruling faction will be at that time (See also Alien agenda). In 1994, Serge Monast proposed in his book Le projet BLUE BEAM de la NASA that a New Age religion would be implemented with an Antichrist archetype at its head to start a New World Order, via a technologically simulated Second Coming of Christ. See also * References You're living in a computer simulation, and math proves it by Ed Grabianowski BOSTROM, NICK. Are You Living in a Computer Simulation? (2003) LE PROJET "BLUE BEAM" DE LA NASA N°1 Par Serge Monast (1994) }} es:Hipótesis de simulación fr:Hypothèse de simulation ro:Ipoteza simulării ru:Гипотеза симуляции Category:Hypothetical